


Своя компания

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Помощница всегда была любительницей животных, обожала носиться по округе с Бумером и Персик. Однако когда её поймал тот, кто был скорее жестоким зверем, чем человеком, она стала очень одинокой без своей верной собаки и пумы, и тогда ей показалось неплохой идеей подружиться с Судьями. Они могли заполнить пустоту в её сердце вместо Бумера и Персик. А Стэйси неодобрительно качал головой, понимая, что Иаков Сид никогда не позволит Помощнице обзавестись своей компанией.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 1





	Своя компания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331952) by [Fiiaa_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiiaa_X/pseuds/Fiiaa_X). 



Она на цыпочках кралась через Центр ветеранов, периодически отмахиваясь от нового друга, который следовал за ней. Его когтистые лапы издавали царапающие звуки, он недоумевающе поворачивал голову, не совсем понимая, что означает шиканье Помощницы. Тогда она опустилась на колени и утешающе потрепала зверя по голове, когда тот зарычал. Вокруг было слишком тихо, поэтому не стоило выдавать себя.

Она удостоверилась, что их возню никто не услышал.

Впрочем, сейчас ей было не до этого. Она должна спасти людей в клетках, с которыми будет много проблем, ведь скорее всего многие «спасённые» испугаются, закричат или начнут сопротивляться, значительно усложнив работу Помощнице.

И всё же она продолжала красться вместе со своим новым другом.

Она затаила дыхание, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Неуклюже оттолкнув животное, она споткнулась, едва не растянувшись на полу, но Пратт поймал её, крепко схватив руками, а взгляд опустив на зверя, которого Помощница пыталась спрятать за собой.

— Помощница, — выдохнул он.

— Тише, — прошептала она, — ни слова.

Пратт выглядел испуганным. Его преданность Иакову привела к тому, что он совершенно не смог бы ему солгать. И Помощница не винила Пратта за то, что он, словно щенок, следовал за Сидом. Этот человек был той ещё скотиной, и Помощница понимала, насколько тяжело было Пратту рядом с ним.

— Его огорчит твоё поведение, — прошептал в ответ бывший коллега Помощницы.

Она взглянула на животное, которое, урча, облизывало её пальцы. Её сердце таяло при виде игривых и ласковых животных.

— Ни слова, — повторила она Пратту.

Затем спокойно обошла его и направилась вверх по лестнице. Дикое животное последовало за ней, издавая ещё больше шума. Зверь хотел играть, и ему было всё равно, на чьей территории он находился.

Ей бы такое бесстрашие…

Дойдя до комнаты, которая уже несколько недель была её домом, Помощница приказала животному сесть и была удивлена, когда зверь подчинился. Она медленно открыла дверь, заглядывая внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что _его_ там нет.

Помощница вздохнула с облегчением, когда увидела, что комната была пуста. Она широко открыла дверь и впустила животное внутрь. Зверь изучающе обнюхивал всё, что попадалось на его пути. Помощница тихонько закрыла дверь и села на пол. Она улыбнулась, когда любопытное животное приблизилось к ней и даже позволило себя погладить.

Это было не то же самое, что гладить Бумера или Персик. Помощница скучала по ним. Она знала, что животное, которое она спасла из лап Иакова, никогда не заполнит эту пустоту, но, по крайней мере, она могла проводить с ним время.

Его шкура была толще, чем у Бумера, но не с такой мягкой шерстью, как у Персик. И этот зверь казался крупнее обоих. Всё-таки Пратт был прав: Иаков сильно разозлится. Хотя Помощнице было плевать.

Ей было одиноко, а Солдат ничего с этим не делал. Лишь говорил самой решать свои проблемы.

Животное легло рядом с ней, опустив морду на лапы. Помощница нежно чесала его голову, и от её прикосновений у зверя исчезал красный крест. Животное больше не окружалось испарениями блажи. Его шерсть уже не была белой, а глаза — бледными и страшными.

Счастливая улыбка появилась на лице Помощницы, когда животное мирно задремало. Так прошло несколько минут тишины и покоя, пока Иаков грубо не ворвался в комнату, едва не выбив белую французскую дверь.

— Помощница, — процедил он сквозь зубы, стараясь не срываться.

Однако она видела, как в его глазах разгоралась ярость. Её сердце учащённо забилось, когда она заметила, как его пальцы потянулись к пистолету.

— Нет!

Животное моментально вскочило и зарычало на человека, который, по идее, являлся лидером стаи. Иаков выглядел удивлённым. От изумления его брови взметнулись вверх настолько, что едва не достигли линии роста волос. Помощница хотела рассмеяться, но страх потерять своего единственного компаньона заставлял её даже забыть как дышать.

— Я предупреждал тебя, дорогая. Я велел тебе держаться подальше от волков.

Помощница несогласно покачала головой.

— Ты бы всё равно не позволил мне оставить Бумера или Персик.

— И поэтому ты попыталась заменить их диким животным? — Сид направил пистолет на голову волка. — Ты словно грёбаный ребёнок. Я никогда не встречал настолько упрямых людей.

— Приму это за комплимент.

Иаков зарычал на неё, а волк жалобно заскулил. Огромное животное, которое могло запросто сожрать Сида, было от него в ужасе. Солдат опустил оружие и присвистнул, указывая рядом со своей ногой, и волк послушно подошёл к нему, трусливо поджав хвост.

— Предатель, — проворчала Помощница.

Иаков провёл ладонью по голове волка, и тот облизал его пальцы. Казалось, ему нравилось получать внимание от того, кому повиновалась стая. Волк потёрся головой о ногу Иакова.

Животное выглядело таким же мирным и милым, как Персик.

— Ты не только пошла против моего приказа и рисковала собственной жизнью, но и испортила идеального Судью, — Сид не сводил глаз с волка, который вёл себя как дружелюбная пума, по которой так скучала Помощница, — и что мне с тобой делать?

Она знала, что на самом деле это не было вопросом, но, застав Иакова в редкий момент спокойствия, нерешительно произнесла:

— Позволить оставить волка?

Его голубые глаза были холодны, как лёд, когда он бросил на неё хмурый взгляд.

— Позволить тебе держать здесь дикое животное? Дорогая, а я думал, что ты умнее.

Она предполагала, что он ответит подобным образом, но всё же надеялась не быть униженной. Особенно сейчас, когда на её настроение сильно влияло нынешнее состояние.

Иаков вздохнул и убрал пистолет, а затем, приблизившись к Помощнице, положил руку на её плечо и, наклонившись, коснулся губами её виска.

— Скажи ему «прощай». Ты его больше не увидишь.

Помощница крепко схватила Сида за руку и умоляюще посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Пожалуйста.

У неё никогда не получалось уговорить его. Он ни к кому не проявлял снисхождения — даже к ней — и она это знала. Как знала и то, что по-настоящему Иаков мог заботиться только о своих братьях. Другие люди для него ничего не значили.

Она тоже ничего не значила, даже несмотря на своё положение.

— Дорогая…

Показав Иакову слёзы, Помощница окончательно попрощалась со своей уверенностью. Теперь она действительно будет выглядеть слабой в его глазах. Она ожидала, что Сид посмеётся над ней, сказав, насколько она жалкая. Однако от него не было слышно ни единого едкого комментария. Большой ладонью Иаков погладил Помощницу по щеке, а другой рукой притянул к себе за талию и обнял.

— Успокойся, — прошептал он.

От этого слова Помощница разрыдалась ещё сильнее. Она хотела перестать реветь, но ничего не могла поделать. Волк утешающе завыл, и, если бы не эмоциональный беспорядок в голове Помощницы, она бы непременно умилилась поведению животного.

— Я знаю, что тебе одиноко, — Сид пытался поддержать её, но слёзы всё равно рекой текли по её щекам, — просто подожди немного. Я знаю, что ты справишься, ведь ты моя маленькая воительница.

Помощница понимала, что он пытался донести, но это не заполнило бы пустоту в сердце, с которой могли справиться только Бумер или Персик. Прежде чем быть пойманной Солдатом, Помощница повстречала многих животных в округе.

Она вспомнила, как однажды отправилась на рыбалку в ту часть земель, где повсюду обитали волки. Они отдыхали в открытом поле, наблюдая, как она ловила рыбу для Чизбургера. Правда, Персик постоянно мешалась, плавая и распугивая рыбу в воде.

Помощница хихикала каждый раз, когда эта грациозная кошка смотрела на неё.

Джесс и Шарки прекратили попытки отговорить её от рыбалки. Но если бы Помощница прислушалась к ним, то не стала бы пленницей Иакова. Стрела с блажью никогда не поразила бы её бедро, и она не оказалась бы в том хаосе, в котором находилась сейчас.

Любовь к животным разрушила её жизнь, и всё же она не могла остаться в стороне. Она не была упрямой, как говорил Иаков. Она просто была глупой.

И не училась на своих же ошибках.

— Это не то же самое! — воскликнула она.

Он прижал её голову к своей груди. От него пахло потом и порохом. Рано утром Помощница видела, как он надевал чистую футболку, но к полудню его одежда снова покрывалась грязью и пропитывалась потом.

Честно говоря, он сам был «грёбаным ребёнком».

— Так будет лучше, — пообещал ей Сид, — они не будут любить тебя безоговорочно. Животных ведёт лишь инстинкт, дорогая.

— Бумер и Персик никогда бы меня не предали.

Она понимала, насколько по-детски звучали её аргументы, и что Иаков всё равно не изменил бы своего мнения, но у неё больше не было сил противостоять ему. Он провёл ладонью по её спине, поглаживая.

— Довольно.

Он устал от неё. Его тон был нежным, но она отчётливо слышала нотки раздражения в его голосе. Конечно, у него были дела поважнее, чем возиться с ней.

Она тратила его время.

Уперевшись руками в грудь Сида, Помощница оттолкнула его. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как она вот так бросала ему вызов. Улыбка, на секунду появившаяся на лице Иакова, говорила о том, что ему нравилось видеть такую Помощницу.

— Просто уйди.

Он остановил взгляд на спящем волке. Этот зверь никогда не сможет заменить Бумера или Персик. Ни один из них не заснул бы, пока Иаков находился рядом с Помощницей.

Она задержала дыхание, когда Иаков снова приблизился к ней. Его шаги эхом разносились по комнате. Помощница была в ужасе от решимости во взгляде Сида.

Он положил ладонь на её затылок, следя за тем, чтобы она не отворачивалась, когда он говорил с ней тихим, но твёрдым тоном:

— Ты можешь оставить его, — Иаков пытался сдержать недовольство, — но если я почувствую, что он угрожает тебе или… — он мельком посмотрел на живот Помощницы, — я без промедления убью его.

Скорее всего, голыми руками.

— Ты поняла меня?

Помощница кивнула, но этого оказалось недостаточно для Солдата, и он повторил свой вопрос, сузив голубые глаза.

— Ты. Меня. Поняла?

Она нервно сглотнула.

— Да, сэр.

Это был едва различимый шёпот, но Иаков услышал её.

Он поцеловал Помощницу в макушку, затем отстранился, пробормотав под нос, какой же она была занозой в его заднице. И только когда Помощница повернулась к нему спиной, она осмелилась улыбнуться.

Может быть, Иаков мог заботиться о ком-то, кроме своих братьев.

Помощница приложила ладонь к округлившемуся животу и прошептала, обратившись к будущему ребёнку:

— Полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя…

— Что случилось?

Она подскочила на месте, услышав вопрос. Обернувшись, Помощница увидела Пратта, который остановился позади Иакова.

— Ничего.

Напевая, Иаков покинул комнату. Помощница знала, что Сид всё слышал. Он был скорее зверем, чем человеком, но при этом многое прощал ей. И зная, что из-за её положения он был с ней более мягким, Помощница задумалась о том, что ещё могло бы сойти ей с рук.

Она присела рядом со спящим волком и провела ладонью по его шерсти. Теперь ей будет комфортно и в его компании.


End file.
